An Extrodinary New Adventure
by artsiekay
Summary: The League is in need for a new member. Her name is Elena. She knows so much about fighting and gun work. Her mysterious power of foreseeing the future is a key to finding the treacherous villain: 'The Shadow.' Will love brew or will tradgedy strike?
1. A New Begining

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Elena ran swiftly down the dark alleyway in the outskirts of Paris, France.

Alongside her was her faithful friend and partner Kenny Erickson. Her feet hit the brick road with the sound of small splashes while the rain hit her face. Her long cape-like coat chased after her. She and Kenny were chasing a masked murderer known as: "The Shadow." He was known as 'the Shadow' because when he would kill someone it would be at night and he would lurk in the shadows.

"Run faster you Dirty Idiot," Elena yelled to Kenny, who was only a few feet behind her.

"Why don't you? The only reason I'm running slow is because I'm behind you! Elena could her Kenny's deep chuckle.

"You're very funny, my friend."

She ran faster. Her rifle was resting on her right shoulder, and she had two American-style pistols in holsters on each side of her belt. Her short-blade dagger was securely fastened to her ankle, and it was never used unless there was an emergency.

The moon was full and it made it a lot easier for Elena to see better through the dark alley she was following. Suddenly she heard the crash of tin trash cans being knocked over. She ran to the corner of a dead end. Elena turned around and put her index finger up to her mouth indicating for Kenny to keep quiet. She cocked her rifle. She heard faint footsteps from around the corner. Her back was pressed against the wall. Elena looked up over the high wall separating Herself, Kenny, and 'the Shadow' from the rest of civilization. She saw the beautiful Eiffel Tower. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing, '_finally we have this lunatic. I'm ready for this I'm ready…'_ She jumped out from behind the corner and came face to face with… a wall. Elena had her rifle ready to shoot and she slowly walked to the dead end. Kenny was close behind her. Her eyes scanned the three walls surrounding her. She knew he was hear…somewhere.

"_You'll never find me," _a voice boomed from above her. "_You'll always be searching for me."_

"What makes you so sure?" Elena said.

_"Elena you will be, after you find out this wonderful news…"_

Suddenly a masked man jumped behind her and stabbed Kenny in the stomach. Elena pulled her rifle up to her eye and took aim on the 'Shadow.' The 'Shadow' stood up and ran to Elena. He grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze.

"You'll be thrilled to know that my brother has killed someone that you loved."

"Who?" Breathed Elena, gasping for air.

"Why, your father," Shadow began, "the infamous Alan Quartermain."

"My father is already dead!" Gasped Elena.

The Shadow's face was hidden by a black mask that only covered his nose, forehead, and eyes. And his mouth was left unmasked. He brought her closer to his face Elena was so close she could feel him breathing heavy and all of a sudden he kissed her lips. Elena came up with a plan. She kissed him back so he would loosen his grip on her throat. And he did. _'The poor fool,'_ Elena thought. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell onto his back. He stumbled to stand up and when he did he was holding his stomach.

"It's a shame that you had to act this way," he said smirking," and I thought we were getting along."

"You wish."

He lunged at Elena and forced her to fall onto her back. The Shadow was sitting on her stomach with a knife raised above her chest.

"This is a nice position. Don't you think?" The Shadow said smiling. Elena raised her right leg and kicked him in the back, and The Shadow fell forward onto the cold brick alley. He got up at the same time as Elena.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy," he yelled. He punched her in the right side of her lip. Elena punched back and she socked him in the cheek and it caused his mask to fall off. He turned and ran into the darkness.

"I'll see you again." He yelled behind him," I think you've had enough loss for tonight."

"Damn," Elena cursed as she wiped the blood from her lip. Her eyes scanned through the darkness of the alleyway. She looked around to see Kenny's lifeless body in a pool of blood lying of the cold ground. Her fingers were trembling. Kenny was a good friend and he didn't deserve to die.

Elena walked over to the corpse. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She knelt down on the ground beside Kenny's body. He had a beautiful emerald ring on his pinky finger, which was given to him when he became a European Secret Agent. Elena took it off his finger and put it on her thumb, since it was so big.

"I vow to revenge your death and bring the Shadow to justice," Elena whispered through silent sobs.

Tom Sawyer, a member of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, watched Elena from the roof top of the house overlooking the alleyway. He was a roguish kind of man. He was very young, and he had a handsome face that was hidden behind ear-length light brown hair. Sawyer's hazel-honey eyes watched Elena with a feeling of sadness. Tom Sawyer was a spy for the United States secret service. And he had the same skills as Elena, with a gun. But Elena had one special gift that Sawyer did not.

Elena walked a little ways down the alley leaving Kenny's body behind her. Suddenly she stopped with such abruptness that she almost fell forward. Her eyes widened and she became very still. It became very foggy around her. She was having a vision:

"_We are the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. _And we need you and your skills."_

"_We are tracking down a man known to many as the Shadow."_

"_He finds very successful chemists, steals their experiments, and then kills them in their sleep."_

"_You fought him earlier tonight, and unfortunately he escaped." _

"_I saw you earlier tonight chasing him with your gun, you're very talented."_

"_Will you join us in our quest?"_

Elena snapped back to the present time. She usually saw people doing things like walking or waving, rarely was there a vision of people talking. Her heart raced and she started to run. Were they at her apartment right now?

Elena reached her apartment building and looked up at her windows. It was dark, and not even a single light was on. She stumbled up the front steps. _"Why would I join this League?" _Elena thought_. "I can't, I have other priorities." _

She finally reached her apartment door and took out her key. Elena opened the door to a dark foyer. She walked quickly to a side table took out a match, but before she lit the lantern she said aloud, "I know you're here. I saw you coming." She felt stupid. Maybe she was talking to the wall. Then out of the shadows a figure appeared. Elena drew her pistol.

"We are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," and man approached from the darkness, he was dressed as a pirate, "And we need you and your skills." Many other figures submerged from the darkness. There were four men and one other woman.

"We are tracking down a man known to many as the Shadow," the woman, dressed in a Victorian blue dress, stepped towards Elena. "It would be nice to have another female on the league."

"Who is this 'Shadow'?" Elena asked wanting to know more.

"He finds very successful chemists, steals their experiments, and then kills them in their sleep," a man covered in a long black-leather coat and covered in white powder-like paint explained.

"You fought him earlier tonight, and unfortunately he escaped," another man said, he was dressed very neatly, like a gentleman.

"He killed my partner," Elena said, thinking back to Kenny's body all alone in the alley, "I had no choice."

"I saw you earlier tonight chasing him with your gun," said the last man, whom had not spoken yet. He looked like a cowboy, "you're very talented." He himself had a rifle resting on his shoulder.

Elena looked at this young man very impressed. He was very handsome.

"Will you join us in our quest?" The pirate-looking man asked.

Elena replayed this question in her mind for several minutes. She wanted to be a part of something. She wanted revenge for Kenny's Death. She wanted a life. Elena took a deep breath.

"I need to know who you all are and what makes you all so 'extraordinary'?"

The pirate man stepped forward, "I am known as Captain Nemo. I'm a very advanced scientist." He bowed and backed away.

The man who was dressed as a gentleman stepped forward, "You shall know me as Dr. Henry Jekyll. I'm have, what some people might say, a split personality." He said, kissing Elena's hand.

The cowboy took Elena's hand and kissed it like Henry did, "The names Tom Sawyer, I'm a spy for the United States secret service," He gave her a half smile, "and I'm pretty good with that." He said pointing to Elena's rifle lying on the wooden chair.

Finally the woman stepped towards her, "My name is Mina Harker," she said very elegantly, "and I'm a vampire." Mina raised her hand to her neck and removed some cloth revealing the teeth marks on her neck Elena's stomach tightened and she felt somewhat faint.

"I, my sophisticated beauty, am Rodney Skinner," The white faced man said sitting in her wicker chair. He seemed a little cocky.

Elena felt obliged to tell them about her.

"My name Is Elena," she said slowly, "I can see the future, past, and present through someone else's eyes." She walked over to the open window and stared at the French city below her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm in."


	2. Forgotten Fears and an Ambush

Chapter 2: Forgotten Fears and an Ambush

Elena walked to her bedroom to pack her most personal belongings. Her four poster canopy bed was covered in clothes she could possibly need. On the end of it lay a white wedding dress. It belonged to her mother. Its beads were worn and it was torn in almost every stitch. She had no need for it, but she liked to look at it. It sparkled in the light from her oil lamp. Elena picked it up and placed it back into her wardrobe. Finally she finished packing a few shirts, slacks, vests, belts, and two leather trench coats. She also packed a beautiful red Victorian dress which also belonged to her mother.

"There's no need to bring a pillow or blanket," said the familiar voice of Tom Sawyer. "Nemo has a bedroom already prepared for you."

"There's no pillow that compares to this one," Elena smiled.

"You seem a bit jittery. Are you okay?" Sawyer asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" Sawyer asked.

"What?"

"You can see the future, right?" He asked facing her.

"Yes, I can," replied Elena.

"Can you see my future?" Tom looked at the wedding dress in Elena's wardrobe.

"I can try, but it doesn't always work when I want it to work," Elena said a little stunned about the question.

Tom looked at her with his honey eyes. He was a little scared to what Elena might see.

"Hold out your hands," Elena demanded.

Trembling, he did.

"On the count of three, okay?" Elena fixed her eyes into his. She was concentrating really hard. "One… Two… Three…"

Elena grabbed Tom's hands. They were both set into a whirlwind of smoke and fog. Suddenly a picture became clear: '_A huge ballroom surrounded them. It was full of masked figures waltzing. She walked into the middle of the floor with Tom. They began to dance with one another. Their hands were still locked, but now they were intertwined. Elena looked down to see that she was wearing her mother's red Victorian dress and Sawyer was in a black and white tuxedo. They waltzed for a few minutes both were smiling at each other. Then they stopped and it became foggy once more…'_

They were in her bedroom once again and they were still holding hands. Sawyer had his eyes closed. He slowly opened one eye to make sure he was back in Elena's room and he opened his other eye.

"Um… Can I help you with your bags?" He asked.

"Sure," Elena said a little confused.

"We should get to the Nautilus," Sawyer said quietly.

"Wait! What just happened?" Elena asked quickly.

"I don't know, but I kind of liked that vision," Sawyer said with another half smile. "Welcome to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, home of the weird."

Elena smiled.

Elena walked onto the brick street where the rest of the league gathered. Her hair blew into her face as a gust of wind sweep down the street. Some of Nemo's men took Elena's bags and headed down the street.

"Miss Elena?" Elena turned to see Dr. Jekyll looking at her. "Shall we?" He held out his arm. And Elena took it.

Elena walked with her arm in Henry's for a few minutes without saying anything. It was a little awkward, but at the same time she felt comfortable. Finally there was a break in the silence.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" Henry asked. "I've been trying to think of something to say for almost three minutes."

Elena laughed, "My father taught me when I was a young girl."

"Where is your father now?"

"He died a few years ago," Elena looked into his deep-brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Henry said repenting.

"It's okay, I'm over it now."

Elena looked down at her hands and saw Kenny's emerald ring. She had moved it to her left ring finger and she put twine around the bottom to keep it from slipping off. Elena looked over to Tom, who was talking to Mina. He looked at her for a moment then glanced away. An elderly woman looked at her and Henry.

"Congratulations on your engagement, my dears," the elderly woman said as she looked at Elena's ring.

Henry and Elena looked at each other. Elena smiled, "thank you so much."

"May I see your ring dear? It looks beautiful," the old woman asked.

Elena held out her hand and the old woman took it and started examining it.

"Young man, where did you get the exquisite ring?"

Henry looked startled then he replied, "I found it in Egypt. It was for sale at a market."

He smiled and hugged Elena very close, close enough that Elena could smell his after shave.

"It looks expensive."

"It is," Henry said, "but I only want the best for my little angel."

Elena giggled.

"Well I better be off," the old lady said, "You both look so in love. Good luck!"

"Thank you" they both said in unison. When the lady had gone they looked at each other a laughed.

"That was fun," Henry said.

"Yes I believe it was," Elena said smiling.

Henry and Elena laughed all the way to the Paris docks. Elena hadn't noticed she was so close to the water. She tightened her grip on Henry's arm, and her heart began to race. Little droplet's of sweat started to appear on her forehead. The air was so clear and crisp, and stars peeked through the clouds. It was only moments later that Henry had notice Elena tightening her fingers around his arm.

"What's the matter?"

"This might sound a little awkward," Elena gulped as she looked at the water, "I can't swim."

Henry looked at Elena baffled, "Are you joking with me or are you serious?"

Henry looked at Elena and he knew in his heart that this was no joke. Elena looked so ashamed. Henry took Elena by the hand and led her to his right arm so she wouldn't be so close to the water.

Elena looked at Henry and smiled. He smiled back.

Suddenly a sound that made Elena jump echoed into her ears. Gunshots streamed pasted Elena and hit some of the many sailors of the Nautilus. Many cloaked and masked men surrounded the league.

Elena drew her pistol and began firing. Tom ran next to Elena and tried to protect her, but she didn't need it.

"Sawyer! I'm fine," Elena said frustrated, "now move so I can get a clear shot."

"Fine!"

One of the cloaked men ran towards Elena and kicked her pistol out of her hand. Elena crouched down and kicked the man around his ankles. The man fell on his back. She stood up and looked down at the man she thought she had knocked out.

"Elena!" Nemo yelled as he threw her one of his swords. Suddenly the man grabbed Elena's ankle and dragged her down to the ground. The masked man took off his mask and sat on her ribs.

"Why hello there," a man with black hair to his ears and a goatee said. He stared at Elena with his dark brown eyes. "So you're the one who replaced me. It's a good thing you're pretty," he said with an English accent, "or I would kill you."

Suddenly Tom ran towards the man sitting on Elena and punched him. He fell off Elena and Elena quickly stood up. The man did too. Tom looked at the man and realized it was the man who had betrayed the league almost four months ago.

"Dorian?" Tom asked stunned.

"Indeed. Where's that bitch-lover of mine that tried to kill me?"

Elena didn't care about the past between Tom and this 'Dorian' she wanted to kill him. She raised her sword above her head and started to strike at Dorian from behind. Suddenly he blocked it and scratched her cheek with the tip of his newly drawn sword. She stared at him with hate. She charged him and punched him in the jaw. He hit her in the eyebrow and it began to bleed.

"Elena, No!" Elena heard Henry yell.

Elena charged Dorian again, but before she got to him he kicked her in the stomach and sent her tumbling backward towards the water. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist. Elena looked up to see Henry smiling at her. She was right on the edge of the dock.

"Thank you so much."

Henry stared at her, "Your wel-," a look of pain came over Henry's face. He was shot.

He let go of Elena and she went in to the water.

Mina rushed over to Henry and checked his wound, "We need to get you on the Nautilus."

"Nooo!" Henry yelled.

Elena was sinking to the bottom slowly. She held her breath and her eyes were open. _'I hate water,'_ she thought. And all of a sudden everything went black.

"Sawyer," Henry gasped, "Elena's in the water. She can't swim!"

Horror came over Tom as he began taking off his gun holster and vest. He slid off his shoes and dove into the water. He opened his eyes and they began to hurt from the pressure, but he didn't care he had to save Elena. Tom swam deeper into the water and saw Elena sort of floating in the abyss. Her curly auburn hair was floating softly around her face. Tom grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her towards the surface.

When Elena woke from her near-drowning experience she found Henry in the bed next to her. He was breathing heavy and it sounded like it was hurting him. Then she noticed another person with their head on Elena's bed sleeping and waiting for her to wake. It was Sawyer.

I would like to thank: FastFuriousChick

ToTaKeKe13

LittleWing

Samyo

The Authy

CandieBabie30

lilred-07

For their encouragement and reviews I hope to keep writing more. And Hi ERIN! Today, july 5th, was my sweet 16! YEY!

Love,

artsiekay


	3. Aboard the Nautilus

Chapter Three: Aboard the Nautilus

When Elena woke from her near-drowning experience she found Henry in the bed next to her. He was breathing heavy and it sounded like it was hurting him. Then she noticed another person with their head on Elena's bed sleeping and waiting for her to wake. It was Sawyer.

Elena lifted her weakened hand and gently placed it on Sawyer's left shoulder. She woke him.

Tom lifted his head slowly to meet her gaze. He quickly wiped the hair out of his eyes and wiped the drool from his chin.

"Hello there," Sawyer said briefly.

"Hello," Elena said returning his greeting.

There was a crash of bed pans right outside the door. And a man in a black trench coat skidded into the room. It was Rodney Skinner.

"Sorry," He yelled out the door to the fallen nurse, "it's not like I meant to run into it." He came more into the room and whispered to Elena and Sawyer, "Who would honestly, purposely, run into crap? I jus' wanted to touch her ass."

They all laughed.

Rodney came to Elena, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "How you feeling love?"

"Much better, thank you Rodney," Elena whispered. "Can you both leave for a moment, I need to change."

"Of course," Tom said without question.

"Can I stay?" Rodney asked smirking.

Before Elena could protest Sawyer grabbed Skinner by the wrist and dragged him out of the hospital wing.

It gave Elena some time with Henry. She slowly sat up, everything was a bit blurry. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and pushed herself up. The tile was freezing cold and her legs filled up with goose bumps. Elena walked over to Henry's bed. His arm was in a sling and he had a bandage across his bare chest. She touched his bandage and pulled back quickly. His face had a few bumps and bruises, but the rest of him was the same old Henry. Elena sat on the left side of his bed and held his free hand.

"I'm so sorry Henry," Elena whispered as she gently touched his cheek.

Elena felt something stream down her right cheek. She had only felt this two times before, when her mother died and when her father left for Africa. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers.

"I forgive you," Henry whispered with a smile on his face and his eyes still closed. He slowly sat up.

Elena wrapped her arms around him and pressed her wet cheek against his.

They sat there with their arms around each other for what seemed like a lifetime. And suddenly Henry pulled away.

"Are you crying?" Henry said smiling, "Is my Sweet-Tart-Elena crying?"

Elena nodded violently with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me."

Henry wiped her tears away with his blanket. And took her in his uninjured arm and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Finally it happened. Henry straightened her away from himself and pressed his lips onto hers. Amazingly Elena returned his kiss, and they sat in a lip lock for a while until Elena pulled away. She was still nose and nose with him and she lift her head ever so slightly and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. She nestled herself in his arms and they fell into a light nap. Suddenly she realized what happened and she got to her feet. The tile still hadn't changed temperature, and goose bumps took over Elena's body once more.

"Henry I'm sorry," Elena said quickly, "it's too fast."

Henry sat in his hospital bed looking at Elena. She knew he was thinking of what had just been said.

"You're right," Henry said at last, "we should remain friends or colleges it you'd like."

"'Friends', sounds just fine," Elena said with a smile. And they shared an embracing hug.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Miss Elena, are you dressed?" Asked a man's voice with an Arabic accent.

Elena thought quickly. She was too busy with Henry she had forgotten to get dressed.

"Um, not yet it takes a while to lace up my boots," Elena lied, "sorry Capt'n Nemo."

"Take your time," Nemo said kindly, "Mina is going to wait for you and take you to the conference room."

"Thank you."

Elena sprang to her feet, and a sharp pain went through her side and goose bumps filled her body once more. She quickly reached for her clothes next to her bed and disappeared behind a curtain. She dressed herself in approximately five minutes. When Elena reappeared she was fully dressed. Henry looked surprised to see that she had changed so fast.

"You look beautiful," Henry said smiling.

"You do too! Even if you are in a hospital bed," and Elena kissed his cheek.

Her clothes were different from when she had fallen into the water. She wore a leather trench coat that went down to her knees. And she had a grey turtle neck underneath. Her black pants were tucked into her boots, which added an Army look to her outfit. Elena quickly kissed Henry on the cheek once again and headed out the door.

When she opened the door she saw a long white hall with beautiful moldings on it. A few feet away stood Mina leaning against the wall. She wore a black Victorian dress. She looked like a genuine lady.

"Hello Elena," Mina said stepping forward. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like new," Elena smiled.

Mina returned her smile, "I'm here to escort you to the conference room. I also hoped we might get to know each other better."

"Alright," Elena perked up, "sounds good."

Mina and Elena walked along the narrow hall side by side. There were mirrors every five feet and Elena frequently checked her image.

"How did you become a vampire?" Elena broke the silence.

Mina quickly explained how she and her husband along with Professor Van Helsing were tracking down a man and monster. "His name Dracula, that's what they called him," Mina explained as they finally turned down a hall to the right. She told Elena that Dracula's real name was Vlad and he impaled his servants onto spears in the ground when they didn't do as they were told. Mina also said how he would drink their blood after they were dead and he sold his soul to the devil for immortality.

"One night after my husband had gone to sleep, I went out to the parlor to turn down the oil lamps and there he stood in my opened window," Mina remember, "he attacked quickly and I had no time to think. I learned later he had killed my husband before he attacked me." She paused for a moment then said heatedly, "That Bastard."

Elena thought about this new information and miraculously had no response.

Mina noticed Elena unnatural silence and said, "I understand it must be hard take in."

"No, I mean yes it is. It's just that, I always thought you were born a vampire," Elena said. "But I guess not, of course."

They laughed together.

Finally they came to two white French doors. Mina knocked once and opened the doors. Inside, to Elena's surprise, were even more white walls. A large scale crystal globe was on the wall facing opposite of Elena. And in the center of the room was the League gathered around a long rectangular table. Nemo sat at the end, Mina sat on Nemo's right side, Sawyer on his left, Rodney next to Mina, and there were three empty sets(remember the three empty sets belong/ed to Dr. Jekyll, Dorian, and Alan Quartermain).

"Elena, will you please have a set next to Mr. Sawyer?" Nemo asked politely.

"Of course," Elena smiled.

They all sat and Nemo stood to start their meeting.

"It's nice to see you're all still here, except Dr. Jekyll who of course is in the hospital wing," Nemo began. "Our main topic is Grey and how he has returned, once more, from death." Elena was confused. Who was this 'Grey' fellow?

Skinner quickly realized Elena's confusion and explained, in a few indecent words, of Dorian's betrayal to the League, "So pretty much all you have to remember is: bad guy, ass picker, upper-class wannabe, and oh yeah, Immortal as in can't die."

Elena heard Sawyer chuckle a little in his throat.

Suddenly a man dressed as a sailor burst through the French doors. "Sir we got a letter from some one known as 'Dorian Grey.'"

The sailor man handed the letter to Nemo who read it aloud:

_**13, April 1902**_

_**My Dearest League,**_

_** How nice it was to have seen you all again, especially Mina. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. I must admit the new girl you got to replace me is rather gorgeous, and I bet Sawyer having a go at her. My new master has instructed me to tell you that he is having a ball in Paris, France on the first of May 1902. It is for the all the royalty of Europe. It's a shame you don't know what he looks like because he'll be dressed as every one else and you won't know his face.**_

_** It's been a pleasure talking to you and I hope I can share a dance with Elena and maybe a death with Mina.**_

_** Well Ta-Ta for now,**_

_** Dorian Grey**_

Elena looked at the rest of the League and their expressions on their faces.

"Well he's a big pratt, ain't he?" Skinner said, breaking the silence, "Talk about male ego."

Another sailor man ran into the room. He saluted Nemo with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, we have a problem."

* * *

HI Everyone how are y'all. this chap might not have been as good as the last one so i'm sorry. I hope u still liked it though:) Hi Erin. i case u don't know erin she's an awesome writter she has a brilliant mind! Her name is lilred07 or just lilred i'm not sure but she writes awesome harry potter stories. Well i g2g

love, artsiekay

AKA: Steph


	4. Unleasing the Beasts Within

Chapter Four: Unleashing the Beasts Within

_**Elena looked at the rest of the League and their expressions on their faces.**_

"_**Well he's a big pratt, ain't he?" Skinner said, breaking the silence, "Talk about male ego."**_

_**Another sailor man ran into the room. He saluted Nemo with a worried look on his face. **_

_**"Sir, we have a problem."**_

"What kind of problem," Nemo said calmly.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that echoed through the halls of the Nautilus. A large vibration, like an earthquake, rattled glasses, windows, and everything on the conference table.

"Where is she?" growled a large, monstrous voice.

"WH-who?" the league heard a sailor stutter. His voice was taken over with fear.

"Never mind you idiot I'll find her myself," the larger voice boomed, "I when I do she'll pay."

They heard thudding footsteps coming toward them from 200 ft. away. Elena saw Skinner grab Mina by the hand and he led her to a wall. Elena felt Sawyers sweaty hand grab hers and he led her to the same wall. Nemo quickly came over to them and pounded the wall with his fist and the wall slid open. Behind the door there was a room that seemed like closet, but it had a couch on the wall opposite them. The monstrous footsteps were getting closer.

"Keep quiet," Sawyer whispered as he looked into Elena's eyes.

"What's going on?" but before she could answer Skinner had closed the door.

All Elena saw now was a dim light from an almost burnt out oil lamp and Mina sitting patiently on the couch. Elena Walked over to the couch and sat on its arm. She looked at Mina, who seemed very alert.

Suddenly a large crash of glasses sounded through out the room outside. Elena heard loud heavy breathing, which she assumed came from the monster in the room next to them. Elena listened attentively as voices filled the conference room.

"Mr. Hyde, Why are running around my ship?" Nemo asked calmly.

"Where is she?" Hyde asked menacingly.

"Mr. Hyde you've help me in the past," Elena heard Sawyer say, "Please don't give me reason to shoot you."

"Shoot me? You think your pitiful pistol will hurt me?" Hyde said with a laugh.

Sawyer cocked his gun.

"Well before you 'shoot' me," Hyde began, "let me tell you why I'm here."

"Yes Mr. Hyde, do tell us," Nemo said trying to calm Hyde.

"Well, I didn't do this to myself," Hyde said getting angry, "It was someone else."

Elena was listening closely. _"Who's Hyde?"_ She thought.

"She must have stuck me with a needle, with my formula inside," Elena heard Hyde say as he paced.

Suddenly Elena fell off the arm of the chair and hit the ground with a thud. Dizziness came over her and she quickly looked around.

_"Damn,"_ Elena thought, as she saw Mina look at her.

"Was that Her?" Hyde questioned. "Are you all hiding her from me?"

"No it's not. She left minutes ago," Nemo said louder, Elena guessed he had moved closer to the secret door.

"You're lying to me Nemo," Hyde said as his voice grew louder with each word.

There was a pound on the wall. And then there was another, and another.

Elena closed her eyes as the fourth pound hit the door. It slid open and Elena came face to face with the horrible monster known as Mr. Hyde. He had an egg shaped head with buzz cut hair. He looked like a pink monkey that had enormous muscular arms.

"Hello beautiful," Hyde said as he saw Elena, "I'm sorry but I don't want you right now."

He turned his gaze to Mina. She looked fearless. Elena rapidly turned her gaze from Hyde to Mina and to Hyde once more. She drew out her pistol and aimed it for Mr. Hyde's heart.

"Elena, I can handle this," Mina said as her eyes became a fierce red. Mina pushed Elena out of the room. Mina's fangs were showing through her clenched teeth as her ginger nails became sharp knives. Elena ran into Sawyer as she was retreating from the secret room. He grabbed her waist as she grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground. They held each other as they watched Mina and Hyde converse.

"I didn't put anything in you," Mina growled.

"I love it when you purr at me," Hyde said, "but I know it was you."

"It was not, Henry," Mina hissed.

Elena became confused. "_Was this Hyde or Henry? It can't be Henry."_

"Who else would it have been, Mina," Hyde questioned.

"I don't know, Henry," Mina said more calmly, "but I swear to you it wasn't me."

Hyde began to shake violently and he shrunk down one body part at a time. Finally the monster was reduced to just a man. A man that had nothing on, but an oversized pair of pants. The man that stood before Elena was Henry Jekyll.

Elena was stunned by Henry's monster within. She had no idea what to make of it. Then Elena quickly realized she was still in Sawyer's arms and she quickly pulled away. Mina went to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a blanket. She walked over to Henry and put the blanket around his shoulders. Finally Henry looked at Elena.

Elena thought for a while then said, "Is this normal around here, because I kinda like adventure?"

Elena smiled.

They all laughed.

Rodney came over to Elena and put his arm around her waist, "This is normal too!"

"Get away Skinner," Sawyer said pushing him away.

The next day was full of adventure, secrets, and settlement. Elena spent the night in the hospital wing with Henry and she was promised her bedroom in the morning.

Elena woke to someone softly touching her shoulder. When she finally came to she found Mina towering over her.

"Wake up Elena," Mina said abnormally excited, "I get to show you your room."

"Ok I'm getting up," Elena said as Mina clapped her hands together.

"No need to get dressed," Mina sighed, "your clothes are already at your room."

Elena slipped out of bed and threw a robe over her white short-sleeved night gown. Mina grabbed Elena's hand and guided her out the door and down the hallway. Elena followed Mina around turns and down more hallways. Finally they got to, what Elena thought, the sleeping quarters. Mina stopped abruptly in front of an oak wood door.

"This is it," Mina said with a smile.

"Really?" Elena said excitedly. Who's my neighbor?"

"I am actually," Mina said with a bigger smile.

"That's great," Elena smiled, "finally a neighbor I actually like."

"Well, I'll leave you to explore," Mina said turning on her heel.

Elena grasped the iron door knob. It's was cold. She looked down the hall as she turned it slowly open. Pushing the door open, Elena saw nothing but an illuminated oil lamp on the table next to her. She quickly grabbed it and walked into the room. Before her she saw beautiful red walls decorated with French paintings. Her gaze met with the four-poster canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room. On the ceiling hung a black net of fabric that covered the entire bed, to Elena it looked like a tent. Elena opened the curtain-like net and flopped on the satin sheeted bed. Then she noticed a figure standing in the doorway. It was Sawyer.

"I thought I'd come to see how you were settling in," Sawyer said explaining himself.

In his hand he held a beautiful bouquet of white lilies with a yellow bow around them.

Sawyer walked over to black net. Elena got off the bed a walked to Sawyer.

"Are those for me?" Elena asked smiling.

"No," Sawyer smiled, "these are for Mina."

"Argh," Elena mumbled as she walked to her dresser.

She reached up to her head and took her clip out of her hair. Her auburn hair fell in curls. Sawyer watched her as she started to brush her hair. He slowly walked up behind her. Sawyer gently touched Elena's right shoulder. Elena turned around and met Tom's honey eyes.

"I was just kidding about the flowers," Sawyer smiled, "they are for you."

"Why did you buy me flowers?" Elena smiled as she took the flowers.

"I just did," Sawyer said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"That was sweet of you," Elena blushed.

Many miles away an immortal met with his employer. Dorian Grey entered a poorly lit room. The light seemed to cast a sense of fear on the walls as shadows danced across them. Before him stood a man who seemed to have blended in with the shadows.

"My goal is not to kill the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen,"_ the man spoke calmly, "it is to simply, make fools of them."

"You promised me vengeance," Dorian said and he crossed the room.

"You shall have your vengeance, but first I shall have mine."

"What do you need of me?"

The Shadow looked at him bitterly, "To do what you do best, I need you to make a woman fall in love with you. And then bring her to me."

"Whom do you speak of," Dorian said sounding interested.

"Elena Quartermain," The Shadow said as he lit up a cigarette.

"As in: Allan Quartermain?"

"Yes," the Shadow said, "Allan is Elena's father."

"Why Elena?" Dorian asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, but I'll answer. She did something to me a long time ago and I want to get _my_ vengeance."

"She knows what I look like. How am I supposed to make her fall in love with me?" Dorian asked confused.

"At my masquerade ball," The Shadow said with a smile, "and if she doesn't fall in love with you by the end of the night, I'll take it into my own hands."

"Are you sure the League will come?" Dorian asked.

"Of course they will come. The only reason they are is because I'm going to be there, and they want to catch me."

"You're right sir."

Dorian turned to leave and as he did he thought of Allan Quartermain. _Allan's an ass for telling me he had no children. Africa will never let him die. Wait till I see him, not only am I going to give him his daily dose of pain I'm going to give him an overdose. Africa will never let him die. _

_I will. _


	5. The Plan

Chapter Five: The Plan

A couple weeks passed from the first time Elena had seen the Nautilus and been aboard. Her relationships with Henry and Tom had grown into deep friendships of love and compassion. Elena practiced her gun skills daily with Sawyer and she learned the sword arts from Captain Nemo.

The League received more information about the Masquerade Ball from The Phantom's secret partner a week after the first news of it:

_I invite all to **A Phantom Masquerade Ball **On the 24th of December 1901._

_ The Event shall be held in The Paris Opera House_

_ Formal Attire Shall be as follows:_

_ A black and white suit with a Black tie for the gentlemen_

_ A Ball gown and a decorative Mask for the Ladies_

_ A man and his escort are allowed into the party ONLY no other companions are allowed_

_ Events Begin at 8:00 in the evening and will end at 1:oo the following morning_

"We have a week to figure out a plan and who's going," Rodney mimicked.

The League discussed in the white conference room.

"Ok, Ok I'll go," Skinner joked.

"Very funny," Mina growled, "Since I have a history of being in the presence of wealthy people I think I should coach Elena."

"Wait don't you want to go," Elena asked.

"Me? Never! I'd suck the life out of all those snobs," Mina smiled.

Elena didn't like snobbish people either, but Mina was a vampire and she tends to persuade people to do what she wanted.

"Who shall be Miss Elena's date?" Nemo asked.

Elena looked form Nemo to Henry to Rodney to Sawyer. They all looked unwilling. Elena shrugged at Mina.

"I'll go," Elena heard Sawyer's voice, "it's already been foreseen."

Elena remembered back to her vision she had shared with Sawyer almost a month before.

"Then it's settled," Mina said, "Tom and Elena shall go to the ball."

"Now, we have to decide a plan," said Nemo.

It was a long hour of deciding weather or not Tom and Elena should carry weapons and if they should have a change of clothes. It finally came down to this: Elena and Tom would wear formal dress to the ball and hide both a change of clothes and weapons underneath Elena's ball gown. The rest of the League would slip in with the help from Rodney through the catacombs of the opera house. After Elena works her female charms on the men and finds out who the Phantom is then the League would take him prisoner and hand him over to the authorities (we all know it won't go that way because that would be a short story).

After the meeting was adjourned Elena went back to her state room and got ready for bed. She put on a white floor length night gown and robe and sat on her bed. Elena brushed her hair slowly thinking of the plan. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Sawyer's face appeared from behind the thick oak door, "Hello."

"Good evening," Elena could sense something was wrong.

"Erm," He hesitated,"Are you scared?"

Elena was a little, but she didn't want Sawyer to know. This was her first undercover mission usually she just shot the culprit or something easy like that.

"About what?" She lied.

"Oh come on Elena, "Sawyer began, "you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"It sounds like you're more scared about my well being then I am," Elena pointed out.

"No, I mean yeah I am, but your not even thinking of the fact that someone can hurt you," Sawyer said gently.

"I think you've got that part covered," Elena joked.

Sawyer strode across the room and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," He said with a hint of sadness.

"Well don't be," Elena Said raising her voice a little, "I'll be fine!"

Elena turned on her heel and started walking to her dresser, but before she could take another step Sawyer grabbed her arm and twirled her around. Elena was face to face with Sawyer and before she knew it he took her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her lips fit perfectly with his as he slightly opened them. Sawyer held Elena in his arms during and after the kiss. She felt so safe with him, maybe it was because his muscular arms were around her or maybe it was the light poking of his hand pistol into her hip.

Elena pulled away, "We can't get attached."

"Why?" Sawyer questioned.

"If something happens to one of us what would happen?" Elena asked.

"Elena?" Sawyer said gently.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

And with that Sawyer turned the oil lamp down low and went to Elena. He put his arms around her and kissed her more violently then before. He slowly pushed her onto the canopy bed and caressed her body with his.

Outside the waves were silent and seagulls cooed ever so slightly.

* * *

OK WELL THIS WAS FUN! Just kidding. This was my first time writing something like this so sorry if it's too much or too little. I hope I have time to update sooner rather then later. Please R&R.


	6. The Waters Darken

Chapter Six: The Waters Darken

Elena stepped into the mahogany walled hallway. Her hair lay relaxed around her shoulders and her robe slid silently on the floor. She looked down at the footprints she'd made on the cold wood floor and smiled.

Elena tiptoed through the kitchen collecting her morning breakfast. A piece of toast here a cup of jam there. Laying the tray if morning items on the counter she quickly looked through the icebox for some milk. Having found some she closed the door and saw a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful," Sawyer smirked.

Elena blushed, "Good morn-"

Sawyer grabbed her by the waist and spun her around landing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Why such a happy mood?" Elena asked giggling.

"Just seeing you makes me happy," he said.

Tom grabbed Elena's tray of morning goodies and lead her back to her room. He would look back at her every so often to make a funny face so she would laugh.

"Stop it Tom," Elena laughed.

"I can't help it," he said, "you make me this way."

Elena opened her bedroom door and gave Tom a little peck on the cheek. She turned to walk into her room when suddenly a hand caught her wrist and twirled her back into a romantic kiss.

Elena giggled, "Enough Tom. Someone will see."

"Fine, fine. I'll go… for now," he winked.

Elena laughed and closed the door. She noticed her room was still dark and went to the oil lamp to brighten it up.

"Don't," came a voice from the darkness.

Startled, Elena tripped over her area rug and was caught by two hands. They then helped her up.

"Henry!" Elena gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast," Henry motioned toward the second tray of food sitting on the table.

"That was very kind of you," Elena smiled.

"I'm trying to keep my temper down, but I have to know what I just saw," Henry said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"Don't play coy with me Elena, I know damn well what I just saw," Henry yelled.

"I didn't mean for you to see that," Elena spoke but only above a whisper.

"Yes I know," Henry said calmly, "I just thought yo... you loved me."

"Henry I do, its ju-"

"Obviously not Elena," Henry turned away.

Elena went up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with his brilliant eyes.

"I do love you."

"Then what was that?" Henry asked indicatng to Tom's kiss.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just really confused right now."

Henry walked toward the tray he had brought for Elena to eat. He grabbed a small box off of it. Elena watched as he slowly walked toward her.

"I want to know what your answer is by sunset tonight," Henry said softly as he handed Elena the box. And he walked out the room.

Elena watched him leave. She finally realized the box in her hand. She quickly opened it and found a beautiful gold banded diamond ring. It was an engagement ring.

Elena slipped it on and found it to be a perfect fit. She fell to the floor and started to weep into her hands.

The rest of the day was a complete blur. Elena could only think about Henry and Tom.

Tom was a nice guy. He had the sense of adventure she did. He liked guns. He's a great kisser, but he doesn't seem like the committing type.

Henry was the nicest guy she'd ever known. He was relaxed and he hated the monster he became sometimes. He's the man Elena knew had all the securities she could ask for. And he wanted to marry her.

Elena had made her choice. She needed to talk to Sawyer.

Elena found him reading a book in his room. She knocked softly on his door.

"May I come in?" Elena smiled.

Sawyer nodded.

Elena sat in a chair across from him, "Tom I don't know what last night was, but that can't happen ever again."

"And, why not?" Tom asked laying a hand on her thigh.

Elena pushed his hand off her leg, "because I don't love you that way."

Tom looked at her, "Ok whatever."

Elena raised her voice, "No not 'whatever.' Tom it's not to happen at all; no touching, no kissing, no nothing."

"What? Are you getting married or something?"

Elena felt a tear slide down her cheek, "Yes, I am."

"To who?"

"Henry," Elena said, "he asked me this morning and you know that we've been together."

"Yeah so?"

"Well, you took advantage of me," Elena yelled.

"Fine get out!" Tom yelled back.

"Fine," Elena got up and left the room.

She whipped the tears that ran down her cheeks as she ran to find Henry. Elena could feel her heart warm as she thought about being his wife. She was so distressed, that she felt dizzy.

"Mina, do you know where Henry is?" Elena asked as she stood breathless in Mina's doorway.

"I haven't a clue," Mina shrugged, "last I knew he was at the lookout tower."

"Thank you," Elena smiled and left.

Elena rushed to the spiral staircase leading up to the tower. She held the little box in her hand. Finally she came to an iron door. She unlatched it and stepped into the sea breeze. Elena could feel the mist of the ocean hit her face.

"We're nearing the coast of France," said Henry's voice.

Elena walked slowly over to his hunched body resting on the railing of the deck. Elena could hear his exhausted breathing.

"Henry," Elena began, giving him the box.

"So I take it your answer is no," he said discouraged as he walked toward the iron door.

"Henry let me finish," Elena said quickly.

"What else do you want to say?" He asked sadly.

Elena walked over to him and kissed his lips. She was surprised when she felt him grip the small of her back and pull her closer. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him more romantically but the second. Henry launched his lips to her throat and began kissing her neck, sucking it ever so lightly.

"Henry…," Elena gasped.

He pulled away quickly, "Yes, my love?"

"I want to be your wife, I want to be with you till we're old and grey," Elena began to cry, "I love you so much and I've made a mistake with Sawyer, and I'm so sorry."

Henry pulled her into an embracing hug and held her there for what seemed like forever, but yet Elena felt safe and wanted.

"I s'pose I should do this the right way," Henry said as he got down on one knee.

He took her left hand and placed it on his own,"Elena Quartermain…." He kissed her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Henry placed the ring on her finger and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, I will," Elena laughed through her tears of joy.

Henry jumped up and picked her up in his arms, "I think we should start the wedding night early."

Elena laughed as Henry carried her through the iron door and down the spiral staircase.

A mile away from the Nautilus was a small ship carrying two powerful torpedoes. A black haired man sat with binoculars watching the happy moment of Elena and Henry. He threw the torpedoes into the water and waited for the target to be in range.

"Stupid Henry," he thought, "always has to bring the beautiful women down with him. Why can't I just steel her away before I blow that damned thing up?" He looked at his watch, "Oh well, not enough time."

Dorian pushed the button and watched as the torpedoes sped toward their target.

* * *

Just to let you all know things will be cleared up in the next chapter, so don't be confused. As for Henry and Elena, you must understand that this story is full of twists and turns so Elena just might die, or she might end up with Skinner or nemo, Or even mina... nah. but just be aware of the possibilities!


End file.
